


I want to fuck our bodies into broken shells.

by SadRabbitGirl



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Begging, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pity Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRabbitGirl/pseuds/SadRabbitGirl
Summary: Times are tough for poor Gideon Nav's lovelife on Canaan House. She gets the attention of a rather unlikely person with an outlandish offer.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Ianthe Tridentarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	I want to fuck our bodies into broken shells.

There wasn't much to do in Canaan house for a pretend cavalier under a fake vow of silence. Especially when said cavalier's necromancer has fucked off to Emperor knows where at all hours. She worked out, trained with other cavaliers, ate, attended Dulcenea, walked around aimlessly, and made eyes at the prettiest girls. After all, the only girls around her own age she had seen were in titty-mags or The Reverend Daughter, and she had eighteen years of tail chasing to make up for. This was complicated by several factors. Firstly the vow of silence made direct flirting difficult. Second she was a cloistered sister of the Ninth, a dark cultist of the locked tomb. This carried several preconceptions that were unfavorable to the goal of humping like rabbits in a closet somewhere. Lastly, she had to admit that she honestly didn't have any clue how to actually speak to people. It was so much easier and straightforward in dirty magazines and stories. It's not like she could just walk up to someone and announce "oi, nice rack, how's about we rearrange each other's squishy bits until we can't walk?". There's rules to this whole thing. It's also difficult to express amorous intentions through face paint with just one's eyes. Still, she was getting the hang of it. It's like swordplay with a handicap. A little smirk here, a narrowing of the eyes there, some strategic bicep flexing and the sparks should fly, right? Nah, she's still going to bed with the responsibility of her squishy bits arrangement left upto her alone.

Coronabeth would periodically watch the cavaliers training and Gideon tried extra hard to catch her violet eyes and flex her abs when she knew she was under the scrutiny of the gorgeous blonde. 

With one knee-weakening wave of her eyelashes Dulcenea would send her to fetch her what few trashy novels she could scavenge in the libraries.

Camilla would get more physical than likely necessary while sparring, but it was purely mechanical as she was laser focused on being the best cavalier she could be. A no-starter to be honest.

Judith was a milf, if her children were an obsession with history and the ability to smilingly debilitate others in the unique way of the fifth. Gideon admitted that the age difference was problematic in practice, and there's the matter of her husband, who, while well meaning and nice enough, really didn't get her going. No offense to the guy, just, not particularly her thing. She settled on the idea of a hinge fantasy but she would be more turned on by knowledge of Ninth history than bulging biceps, charming wit, and utterly magnetic personality. Also the thought of Magnus and anything sexy was just a crotchal dessicant. 

Both of the second were admittedly foxy, but the need for the surgical extraction of whatever sticks were jammed so far of their asses seemed more difficult than needed. Besides, they were nothing like the wide-eyed, busty, inexperienced second fresh recruits Gideon encountered in her most indulgent "literature".

Gideon put her time in on the enigma that was Dulcenea. Gideon was, practically thinking, sure that she would shatter her like an ice sculpture of glass should she be able to make any sort of move. She would request trashy romance novels and amuse herself reading Gideon the trashiest bits, watching the Ninth squirm while she talked about "heaving bosoms" and "massive throbbing members". 

That was all of the viable targets of Gideon's affections. That horrible girl teen was fourteen and that was just gross. The pale twin was a poor simulacrum of a perfect idol sculped from out-of-date canned butter.

Well, there was the Reverend Daughter, but the thought of that was only a coincidence of cromasomal makeup and honestly Gideon would run herself through on a particularly dull fence post rather than try to bark up that tree

So she would watch and wait. Since the pool opened she had more chances to discreetly ogle, mostly Coronabeth who spent a disproportionate amount of time swimming lengths and getting out of the pool looking like a sexy mermaid with legs. She caught Gideon's eyes once while she was giving the act of getting a towel more of a flourish than ostensibly necessary. Gideon was, for once, glad for the thick greasepaint covering her face as she must've blushed a deeper red than her hair before making a tactical withdrawal as to not come across as a huge perv. Still, she got some mileage out of that moment later. The water forming her clothing to the lines of her body, her chest, her thighs, her backside, all framed by the miracle of water. It was a few days before she could meet the gaze of the Greater Princess of Ida, who showed no indication that she was aware of Gideon's growing infatuation. Even worse, Coronabeth's shadow, her allegedly identical sister had definitely picked up on it. She put together Gideon's furtive glances and sniffed her out.

It was early meal when Ianthe first spoke directly to Gideon. 

"So, the Cavalier of the Ninth has a taste for blondes, does she?"

Gideon felt her blood run cold. A reaction that previously was reserved for Nonagesimus alone. 

"My sister just adores the attention you know? She  _ lives _ to feel people thirsting after her, darling" continued the pale twin, taking a seat straddling the long bench. "You should really try to be more subtle while you slaver after someone, no offense, I'm  _ sure _ they don't teach you things like that in the dark of Castle Drearburh. Although, if your necromancer is any indication of the women of the Ninth, you probably haven't seen a  _ developed _ young woman before, have you?"

Ianthe laughed, the sound of small birds stuffed into a sock and rolled down a flight of stairs. Gideon was frozen, unsure of how to get out of this aside from turning and running until she could dive into the ocean and attempt to make it back to the Ninth via water, despite being unable to swim. However, something about this one-sided exchange was stirring something unsettling within the cavalier.

"Not to insult your charge by any means, Harrow the Ninth has a particular sort of charm to her, A cute little butt and a face that would be pretty, or at least from what little one can make out under all that pore-clogging ritual paint, if you're into that sort of thing. I have a different set of interests though."

With that she leaned forward, seemingly intentionally pressing her cleavage to maximum display, reached out and brushed her hand against Gideon's hastily painted cheek. Her fingers were freezing, her voice a sultry spell that was bringing a heat to Gideon previously reserved for particularly busty pages of _ Frontline Titties of the Fifth. _ Seriously, what the fuck was going on?

"Listen, darling Nav. Coronabeth will tease you and lead you along until you're a dessicated husk. She absolutely  _ loves _ to be the center of attention and the subject of their desires. Let me be bluntly honest with you, she's out of your league, no offense"

She cooed out the last bit venomously, clearly intending some offense. She paused and scooped a fingertip through the puffed cream on the dessert the skeletal attendants had brought while this bizarrely alluring exchange was going on. Ianthe, maintaining eye contact, those same violet eyes as her sister, and licked the cream from her finger as if using it as a substitute for punctuation.

"Your attempts at drawing her desire have not gone unnoticed, however; perhaps not by the intended recipient, but by one far more  _ interested _ . A necromancer should be so lucky to have such a fine specimen of cavalier interested in  _ serving _ them."

The emphasis on serving was particularly barbed. Gideon felt like a deer struck in horny headlights. This was the most words she had yet heard spoken by the ghostly sister. The implications were terrifying but her ass was still glued to the long bench. Eyes wide with mixed terror and a growing arousal.

"Here's the point though, I have an offer for you. If Nonagesimus doesn't keep you on a tight leash, and you're interested, meet me tonight in the small reading room opposite the third basement balcony. If not, I trust your vow and your discretion in keeping my offer to yourself. You've caught my attentions, to be honest. I've caught how your necromancer speaks to you, harsh, condescending, belittling. Let's say I'm offering something much more physically warm than the lack of touch of a death-cult nun."

Ianthe leaned further in, close enough for a whisper, as if she wanted to share something more outlandish than the remainder of this bizzare exchange.

"I will put my cards on the table here, you seem to be quite responsive to verbal degradation, and that happens to be my _thing_. Look, Nav, I want to have you, to toss you this fantasy, make you beg to be worthy of pleasuring me. If you do a good enough job," she broke the sentence to let out a predatory hint of a giggle, "well, we will see exactly what I dub worthy of giving in reward."

With that, she blew a kiss and stood up to leave. Gideon blinked a few times before looking after the Princess necromancer of the Third, noticing the curvature of her hips for the first time as she left the improvised dining room. She wasn't sure if that actually happened. The incredibly forward assault read like something from the "it happened to me" letter column from  _ Three-ways of the Third _ . Did she just offer a no-strings-attached lay? Is this a joke or a trick or a trap to thin out the competition? She shifted, preparing to wander back to the Ninth's dorm, realizing that Ianthe brought out a level of arousal between her thighs that she had yet to be aware she was capable of. Her now raging hormones had basically made the decision for her.

Upon returning to the set of rooms she and Nonagesimus shared she found it exactly how she left it aside from the trail of clothes on the floor leading into her necromancer's empty room and a note on the table.

"Griddle, I returned to secure a change of clothes. You will remember to apply your correct paint and behave should you go into the common areas. I can't trust you not to give yourself away as an imposter cavalier should you open your stupid mouth. I don't know what kind of trouble you would get yourself, and subsequently me, into should you be allowed to roam freely. You will train with your rapier and read the works I left on your cot of the history of cavaliership. I remind you that you are  **absolutely forbidden** from meeting with the witch of the Seventh. I need not elucidate myself to you further on this matter. - The Reverend Daughter"

Woof, nothing to curb a ladyboner more than a bitchy letter from her lifelong shrewish tormenter. Wait, did Ianthe say Harrow had a "cute little butt?" Thats just fucking weird to think about. Did Harrow ever leave the room in less than complete ceremonial dress? She shivered at the thought, crumpled the letter and tossed it into the rubbish basket. It would be a good idea to get a solid workout in before… well, whatever Ianthe had planned. She admitted to herself that its likely a trap but her crotch screamed that it's worth the risk. Speaking of that, she needed a shower and some intimate time with a razor.

-later-

Gideon approached the agreed upon meeting room. There was a lump in her throat like she was about to walk into a field of bone warded death traps, but a burning elsewhere goaded her forwards. Unsure of the etiquette for this sort of thing, she dressed herself as normal. Granted, Harrow had largely been in charge of her packing and wardrobe, applied her facepaint as directed, and carried her rapier on one hip and bladed glove on the other. She hoped not to need them, but it was important to keep up appearances in Canaan House.

She rounded the stairs to the third basement and she hadn't encountered anything. This part of the house she had explored once or twice, but never under these circumstances. It was completely silent aside from Gideon's heartbeat nervously thrumming in her head. The room she guessed was this reading room was around a series of winding corridors in a section of the house that seems to have been largely unused since the Emperor himself walked these halls. Christ Nav, invoking the Emperor on the way to whatever she was heading into just felt horribly gross.

Shaking off that feeling she came upon the room that she hoped Ianthe meant. Conditioned from years of walking face first into necromantic traps she carefully toed her way in. This room seems to have been prepared, a plush set of blankets on the floor brought a flush to her face as to what was implied to be planned. Determining that the door itself wasn't trapped she stepped through the threshold, no traps. It appeared that Ianthe was not there yet, or had never intended to be there or was waiting to spring into attack. Growing up opposite Harrowhawk had turned her justifiably paranoid of necromancer invitations, she reassured herself.

There was a chair against one of the walls that seemed like a good place to wait. 

A few minutes pass, no sign of Ianthe. She started to worry. Is this really a setup? Am I going to be done in by my dumb horny ass? She swallowed her growing dread and waited. The cold silence of the unused area reminded her of Drearburh for better and worse.

Before she could worry about that particular uncomfort, she heard padding footsteps down the hallway leading in. Reflexively she drew her rapier, ready for the coming ambush. 

The meter of the steps was too casual to be an attacker, and far too light to be a threat, still she steeled herself.

Ianthe, carrying a candelabra rounded the door.

"Oh please, put that thing away" she chided, "at least threaten me with penetration from something more substantial"

Gideon resheathed the rapier obediently. Taking a moment to look the pale twin over. She wore a nearly sheer dress, a belt slung loosely at her waist, and wicked heels which only made the already tall and thin princess appear taller and thinner. Her muted blonde hair was down, she wore subtle smokey eye makeup, and carried a small bag. In this light she could actually pass as Coronabeth's identical twin.

"I was worried you weren't coming" croaked out Gideon as a sort of apology for drawing her weapon.

"Ohhh, so the Ninth swordsgirl can speak." Ianthe placed the candelabra on a table by the door. "Your voice is deeper than I was imagining it to be" she closed some of the distance between the two. "I set up wards and a sound dampening field on the way in. You needn't worry about being caught, I mean, unless you're into that"

Gideon dropped her gaze, unsure of what to say. Before she could formulate a response Ianthe's tone changed.

"First, clean that silly paint off. I don't want it to get where your face is going. Relax, you are not under the thumb of that poorly developed bone witch here" from her bag she produced a cloth and some liquid antibac astringent. "Don't worry, I acquired a set of greasepaint so you can re do it so the Reverend Daughter will never know, besides, I want to see your face, call it a kink or a fetish, but I need it."

Gideon complied, cleaning the paint off as best as she could manage without a mirror while the Princess of Ida stalked around her like a predator.

"Hmm, you're much more attractive than that awful skullmask implies, my sister doesn't know what she's missing. Relax though, you're not missing anything with her, she's vanilla as fuck and a bratty little pillow princess who fucks like a dead fish, if her former lovers are to be trusted"

Gideon didn't quite know how to respond, this oddly invasive feeling information took a moment to process.

"Now, you are wearing far too much clothing, strip for me. Now."

Gideon blinked at the demand, in her moment of hesitation Ianthe's voice hardened.

"Was I unclear in my directions? You are mine tonight and will do exactly as I tell you, when I tell you. Is that difficult for you to understand? Strip. Now!" 

Gideon swallowed and gathered the bottom hem of her tunic, lifting it up and above her head. Ianthe looked hungrily at her visible abs, collar bones, and bandeau. She unfastened her belt, carefully setting it aside with the rapier and glove. Turning back to Ianthe impatiently watching, she kicked off her boots, unbuttoned and dropped her pants, stepping out of them. She wore plain standard Ninth house briefs and a well worn bandeau. 

"I'm sorry if this is difficult for you, but I fucking told you to  _ strip _ , nude, now!" snapped the Princess with growing impatience, taking a further step forward. "I was under the impression you could follow directions, but if not i'll have to do it for you and I promise it will  _ not _ be pleasurable"

Gideon's body reacted in an unexpected way to this, a heat spreading through her. In some ways this was incredibly familiar to the demands and treatment she received from the Reverend Daughter, in others it was wildly risky and indulgent.

"Sorry" she said, unhooking the top, letting it fall free, as she was reaching for her underwear Ianthe lunged forward, accurately grabbing Gideon's left nipple, roughly squeezing and twisting it a little. Sparks ignited throughout her body in response.

"When I give you a command you fucking do it, immediately, is that clear? I can see why Harrow keeps you on such a short leash if you can't follow  _ simple _ directions" to emphasize she pinched a little harder before releasing her grip. 

Before she could follow up, Gideon dropped her briefs, kicking them aside and looking at the Third for her next direction. "Yes'm" she squeaked out, overcome with the realization she was totally exposed.

Ianthe let out a satisfied sound, apparently pleased at Gideon's eagerness. "Good girl, you are learning" she raked her nails over Gideon's midsection, making another soft noise in apparent appreciation. "A bone witch like Nonagesimus doesn't know what she has, does she?" With her other hand she cupped and squeezed Gideon's ass. "Hmmmn, your musculature is delicious. Now, thank me for giving you a complement."

Gideon took a moment to process the demand, met immediately with a firm slap to her ass.

"Are you so dense that I must be forced to explain my demands for you every time?" Her left hand shot downwards to the manicured tuft of hair between Gideon's legs. "If you want any sort of pleasure out of this you must behave. This is your last warning." She sank her nails into the soft flesh under the hair causing an involuntary pained noise to escape from Gideon. "Is that all I get? Fuckin-"

"Yes mamn thank you" Gideon cried out, cutting off the cruel princess.

This seemed to please Ianthe who stepped around to being Gideon. "There," she cooed into her ear, her arms going around Gideon's midsection and finding her inner thighs, eliciting a slight widening of Gideon's stance "now," nails running up her thighs, "we can play this game if you understand the rules. Remember you are here to serve me." Her hands dangerously close to Gideon's crotch. "My my, you are excited by this, aren't you?" She roughly ran two fingers along Gideon's slit, raising them up and forcing them into Gideon's mouth. The suddenness of this aggressive movement was a surprise, "see how fucking wet you are, just from me threatening you? Me insulting you? What a dirty little slut you turned out to be. Tell me, how does your cunt taste?"

Gideon managed to get out an incoherent affirmative sounding syllable. Catching herself before Ianthe could retaliate. "Yes mamn, it tastes dirty, please more." she found herself saying, closing her mouth around the invading fingers and sucking her taste off gently. Her behavior was something straight out of one of those dirty novels Dulcenea would ask for and relay the "plots" to her. She almost detected surprise in Ianthe's reaction as she pulled her fingers down Gideon's lower lip before sliding them back deeper into her mouth.

"One taste of your own pussy and you turn into a sopping, begging mess, how shameful, are you ashamed of yourself?" Ianthe growled from behind her and sank her nails on her other hand into Gideon's inner thigh.

Gideon moaned, the pain set off further fireworks. She struggled out a meek "yes mamn" before going back to sucking her fingers, already giving herself up to this. 

Ianthe's free hand slid up and pressed a finger into Gideon, eliciting a soft moan.

"Now, since you are too dense to listen" her hands made mirror motions into equally eager lips "you are by no means allowed to come, should you get close you will immediately beg me to stop."

Gideon could only make a soft moan in response, the implications of this game already making her weak in the knees.

"For each orgasm you deny yourself, I will remove one piece of clothing. You are to keep your hands to yourself unless otherwise directed"

With the final direction the manipulation of Gideon's cunt intensified. Ianthe had quickly figured out exactly how she liked it. She shook at the total sensory overload of it all. Her knees began to give and she closed her eyes to focus.

"Ianthe, now, stop, please i'm going to" with her plea the fingers ceased their assault and were thrust upward into Gideon's mouth. She had tasted herself before as a sort of sapphic curiosity, but being fed her arousal was another thing all together.

"Clean my hand, you've made such a shameful mess haven't you." Seemingly satisfied with the state of her fingers, Ianthe stepped around in front of Gideon. "You earned one piece as a reward" she chided softly, unhooking and tossing her belt aside. Her dress fit incredibly well, highlighting the curvature of her body. A predatory smile spread across her face as she slid an arm behind Gideon to support her and resumed the assault with her other, her motions chaotic, a finger this time hooking up into her while she kneaded Gideon to overstimulation. 

"Listen to how fucking horny you are, this sloshing mess of a fuck hole, aren't you Ninth whores supposed to be celibate little nuns?"

"I" Gideon started, the words subsequently escaping her as Ianthe found a spot inside of her that set her hurtling toward orgasm unexpectedly. She let out an involuntary moan and slumped against the arm supporting her. "Now, now, now, please stop, I'm, fuck this is too good" she begged against the demands of every cell in her body.

Ianthe laughed and withdrew her attention. She had an almost playful look in those violet eyes. True to her word she unhooked the clasps of her dress and pulled it off. Gideon's eyes widened at the fancy set of bra and panties the older girl wore. The bra pushed her chest up in a way that made her swoon, and the panties were more of a suggestion of coverage, the thong back showing her fantastic ass.

"Enjoying your view Nav? Do you think you have earned the right to put your hands on me?" She pressed herself to Gideon, soft, warm. "You want to play with my tits, don't you?" She punctuated this by a rough squeeze of one of Gideon's, bringing a soft gasp from the taller redhead. "If you're good, maybe you can even see them."

With that she redoubled her assault on Gideon's sex, this time two fingers pressed past the second knuckles slid without resistance into her as Ianthe leveraged her palm to pressure her clit. Her body gave way faster than before, the gentle beckoning motions inside her set her off. She fought against the growing urgency of her forbidden orgasm. Her knees gave and she slumped forwards into Ianthe's expectant support.

"Stop stop stop stop stop or ill, please, fuck, please princess" she sobbed out "please don't make me come"

With a few agonizing motions, she felt Ianthe slide from her. She placed her fingers into her own mouth this time, violet eyes lighting up. Reaching around and unclasping her bra and tossing it aside.

Gideon had some weaknesses, and the most intense one was now in front of her. Ianthe's perky set of tits. She curved her back in a way to display them to the panting Ninth.

"Good girl, on the blankets, face up, now. It's your time to prove your even  _ worthy _ of pleasuring me." 

She found her way onto the makeshift bed, finding a bundle for her head.

Ianthe let out a pleasured sigh "Now Nav, you learn your place"

Gideon had a microsecond to wonder what that meant before bone tendrils shot through the blankets, grabbing her wrists and ankles, spreading her legs and retracting, securing her to the floor. A moment of terror gave way to an unfamiliar sense of calm and pure desire. Of course she would do something like this necromancers can't help themselves can they. She did for a moment notice the difference in quality of the Third's bone construct and Nonagesimus's. Right great think of her right now.

Ianthe dropped to one knee, leaning down to Gideon's ear and whispering "are you ok? If it's too much, call for your necromancer and I will stop and release you" her voice much softer and seemingly caring.

It was an effort to reply "yes, I will, this is fucking great" she gasped out. Sort of bewildered at the sudden change of character.

"Good girl, now," Ianthe placed one of those wicked heels square on Gideon's sternum. Apparently a practiced amount of pressure as to hurt, but not injure. It was hard not to trace the line of her leg up, from this angle Gideon had an amazing view of the Princess of Ida. "Beg me for my pussy"

The demand caused a shiver through Gideon "please princess, I want-"

The shoe came off her chest, stepping onto the other side of the now restrained cavalier. She kicked off both heels and squatted down, her ass coming to rest on Gideon's upper chest. Crotch of her panties inches from her face.

"You want what now?" Ianthe moaned in that same venomous tone, "you want this?" She reached between her own legs, massaging the thin fabric between Gideon's mouth and her. "What exactly have you done to earn it? Why should I condescend to let a cavalier of the Ninth dare near to pleasure me?" Her fingers pressed into the clear outline of what was hidden behind it, a few moments of massage gave way to her instead sliding her hand under the small triangle of fabric. Gideon watched hungrily as Ianthe's handmade practiced motions under the fabric and clearly pressed into herself. Letting out a soft moan she began to pleasure herself inches from her. "Is this what you wanted?" She asked teasingly, fingers finding a slow rhythm in performatively pleasuring herself.

The scent of Ianthe's arousal was similar to her own, but somehow incredibly intoxicating. "Please princess, I want your, I want to, please use me." Improvised Gideon, apparently saying the right thing as Ianthe shifted forwards, pressing the moistened fabric onto her mouth.

"Who said you  _ get _ to pleasure me, I said you serve me, you are mine" she ground herself down onto Gideon's lips, "I facefuck you and decide when I am done" her gyrations became regular, dragging the now soaked fabric and herself over Gideon's lips. "You have to  _ earn _ my pussy, is that clear to you Nav?" Ianthe's breathing became heavier as she ground on Gideon's face.

With a mouth full of fancy underwear all Gideon could manage was an urgent affirmative moan. She was so horny she was dizzy at this point, her twat screamed from the stimulation and subsequent denial it has been subjected to.. there was something oddly liberating about being restrained and used like this, she thought absently to herself.

Ianthe also let out a moan as her breathing became more ragged. "Do you want it? Do you want me to let you put your tongue in me? Do you want me to face fuck you until I come?" At this point the mixture of saliva and excitement had drenched her panties.

Gideon urgently, as best as she could, given the situation, moaned out "yes please princess, I want you to use my tongue, i want to taste you, I want you to come while using me" albeit it sounded more like "mrmph mrmmp mrunmmm mrfm" from under the older girl.

Ianthe stood, enough to drop and kick off her tiny undies, revealing her immaculately shaved and glistening with arousal pussy before lowering back down, allowing Gideon unrestricted access to her. Gideon's knowledge of what to do consisted of instinct, what she likes while playing with herself, and what she read in her magazines. Ianthe tasted amazing, she lapped recklessly at the cunt spread over her mouth before finding the bundle of nerves at the top and roughly drawing circles around it with her tongue.

Ianthe's character seemed to drop as she let out a much louder moan "oh fuck yes do that" she demanded as her breaths became raggedly interrupted with increasingly loud moaning. She ground herself down onto Gideon as her moans turned into a near scream, followed by intense full-body shuddering. Her bone tendrils gave way. Gideon steadied her by wrapping her now freed arms around the princess's thighs. Her orgasm seemed to come in pulsing waves as Gideon lapped at her intoxicating taste. Ianthe shook, moaning out "oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" and slumping to her side, careful to roll off of Gideon's face as she collapsed into shuddering aftershocks.

Before Gideon could say anything or get herself together at all Ianthe lunged again, locking their lips together, roughly kissing her, alternating forcing her tongue into Gideon's mouth, biting at her lips, and lapping at the mess she had left on her face. She shoved their naked bodies together, on top of Gideon she felt surprisingly light. Gideon met her wrapping her arms around the smaller blonde. When Ianthe broke the kiss they were both panting, she let out a breathy "fuck Gideon, fuck that was good" and laid her head in the crook of Gideon's neck. She shivered in the last recurring aftershocks and caught her breath. "OK, I think you've earned a suitable reward" Her persona had shifted after she came, her words sounded soft. 

Gideon took a second of control to lift Ianthe onto her lap and sit up. She buried her face between the blonde's breasts, kissing and nipping urgently.

Ianthe indulged the sudden aggressive attention to her chest.

"God" Gideon gasped out between kisses "your tits are fantastic". 

"Nav, is this what you want as a reward? To suck on my tits after I facefuck you? I had  _ other _ things in mind." Ianthe pushed Gideon back down gently, kissing down Gideon's collarbone. "I would have thought you'd want something a little  _ lower _ " she teased as she slid her affections down to Gideon's chest, softly taking a nipple between her teeth, eliciting a deep anticipatory moan.

"Yes mamn, uh, Princess, please"

Ianthe laughed softly, lowering her affection to Gideon's abs, licking the lines of her muscles while running her hands back up between Gideon's thighs. "I would think by this point you would be too horny to think straight" she palmed Gideon's crotch, moaning in satisfaction at the wetness she found. She shifted further down, giving attention to everywhere but where Gideon wanted.

"Please Ianthe" Gideon pleaded desperately, running her hands through the blonde hair between her legs now.

"Hmmmm, please what?" Ianthe teased, her mouth close enough to Gideon's pussy that she felt her breath warm on her incredibly sensitive clit. "I want to hear you say it" her fingers tracing lines up and down Gideon's vulva.

"Fuck Ianthe, please, please fuck me, please, make me come, eat me until I scream, I want to come for you" she sobbed out, completely having lost herself.

"Since you asked so nicely," Ianthe ran her tongue softly up and down Gideon's slit, slowly sinking her tongue into the urgent ache between Gideon's legs. Violet eyes looking up at the results of her attention. 

Gideon moaned loudly in response, "clit, please, my clit, please Ianthe, please princess" 

At the urging Ianthe moved her tongue up to the sensitive little bud, supplementing her efforts by sliding two fingers into Gideon.

She lasted seconds, the buildup and anticipation pushed her over almost immediately. It was different than doing it alone, so much more intense. She involuntarily threw her head back and realized she was screaming. the random motion of Ianthe's tongue and the steady manipulation with her fingers wracked her body in the single most intense feeling she had ever experienced. As she rode out the aftershocks she looked down at the violet eyes looking up at her over the puff of red hair. She placed one more gentle kiss on Gideon's clit and climbed up eye to eye with the redhead. They met in a deep kiss and embraced each other. Gideon still breathing heavily.

Ianthe softly curled up against the taller girl. "My shameful secret Nav, the dark, hidden secret of the Third, the rock is rolled away, I'm a cuddler. A ghastly habit. You dare to leak this and I will use your skin to tie you to one of the pillars in the garden and bathe you in salt, do I make myself clear?" The threat was real, but Gideon had grown up under the thumb of necromancer threats, besides, she had no intention of letting anyone in on their little tryst. In her arms the pale twin seemed to soften, her harsh demeanor apparently diffused. Even the completely real threat seemed somehow playful.

"Still, I would love to see the look on Nonagesimus's birdlike face if she found out the Third had laid claim to the flesh and carnal desires of the Ninth's cavalier. Like something from an overwrought historical, no?" Ianthe mused to herself, her head resting gently on Gideon's shoulder. 

"I think she would do worse to me than your threats, should she find out," Gideon confessed. Harrowhawk did not enjoy not having complete control and she would probably pull her skeleton out of her asshole should she find out.

"Do you two" Ianthe paused for a second as if searching for a more appropriate word, "fuck? I mean, it's none of my business but I am curious. Your and her interactions are fascinating; unlike anything I have seen between necromancer and cav. Even in those that are confirmed fucking, such as the Fifth."

Gideon let out a horse laugh.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this is my first fic I've published and I'm honestly terrified. Hope you like it!
> 
> I struggled super hard to find the characters' voices and meet the general tone of the novels.
> 
> The title is a Black Dresses lyric!
> 
> I realize on a second reading of GtN that this self-indulgent drabble really doesn't completely work in the series of events I mention, but its smut, don't think too hard about it.


End file.
